


"маленькому Джеки 15 лет"

by hyog



Series: Trashy Shorts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M, Other, Weird, trashy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>серия трэшовых шортов. короткий метр</p>
            </blockquote>





	"маленькому Джеки 15 лет"

маленькому Джеки 15 лет и на прошлой неделе его поцеловали в первый раз в жизни. из жалости, потому что он умирает  
маленькому Джеки осталось жить месяца три, но доктор с непроизносимой фамилией так скорбно поджимает губы, что хорошо бы дотянуть до конца недели  
маленький Джеки не считает себя таким уж маленьким, когда шепчет на ухо бармену и получает свой двойной виски с содовой, и морщится, и кашляет, заглатывая огненную жижу  
а потом бармен шепчет ему на ухо, и у него очень горячие руки и чуткие пальцы, и скользкий язык, и потрясающие полные губы  
маленкий Джеки думает, что было бы забавно умереть во время оргазма в туалете паршивой забегаловки, но сердце почему-то выдерживает. на этот раз. и еще раз пять потом  
в другом баре, с другим барменом, в другой закусочной, и в клубе, в который его протаскивает лучший друг. тоже из жалости  
из жалости люди, кажется, могут даже кого-нибудь убить. чисто из сострадания. милосердие - страшная штука  
маленький Джеки смотрит на белую дорожку и думает, что скоро Рождество, а это так похоже на снег. отец, которого он видит впервые за 15 лет, участливо улыбается  
маленький Джеки думает, не поступить ли ему в колледж, пока он, ну, умирает, потому что другого шанса в жизни точно не будет.  
лучший друг весело смеется на это, и предлагает подрочить. что за времена  
за последующий месяц маленький Джеки трахается чаще, чем ест, превращается в стильного наркомана и стареет на год  
на кануне Рождества он лежит под капельницей дома. доктор с непроизносимой фамилией говорит, что пересадка была нужна еще вчера, но там очередь на полгода минимум  
из таких же маленьких Джеки  
маленький Джеки вздрагивает, когда в дымоходе гулко что-то падает. он смотрит на красный кафтан и серую грязную бороду, забрызганную кровью  
маленький Джеки мог бы закричать, если бы ему не было так отчаянно все равно  
Санта Клаус открывает белый медицинский кейс для перевозки органов  
Санта Клаус говорит "детка, я принес тебе новое сердце. раздевайся"  
Санта Клаус достает скальпель, и на этот раз маленький Джеки кричит  
Санта Клаус говорит "с Рождеством" и ребра хрустят под его пальцами

маленький Джеки устало вгоняет шприц в вену  
маленький Джеки думает, что Санта Клаус был почему-то похож на его отца, и почему-то его лучший друг пропал без вести  
маленький Джеки думает, нахрена это все. вообще все это  
маленький Джеки больше не хочет жить  
зато в его груди бьется новое, здоровое сердце


End file.
